school_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
School Survival
School Survival, or school-survival.net, often abbrieviated as 'SS '(not to be confused with Screenstorming, and most certainly not the Schutzstaffel), is an anti-schooling website originally created by SoulRiser back in 1999. The website serves as a support site, and the forums are a place for people to vent their frustration or discuss their thoughts, among other things. In addition, School Survival an education transformation website as well. History Main article: History of School Survival School Survival was originally started back in 1999 by SoulRiser. Soul wanted a place to vent about school, express her emotions, among other things. The original version of the website can be seen here. Soul maintained a journal about her experiences with her teachers, as well as many other things, such as jokes, pranks, etc. The forums, the site's main bloodline today, was started back in 2002 (though the IRC chatroom has existed since 1999). A majority of the users were guests, though there were some very old users that posted from 2002-2004, such as TaylerD105, and murderedbythesystem. During this time, School Survival had founded the RATS movement, or Rise Against Terrible Schools. However, the movement collapsed after 2004, due to lack of interest and lack of overall organization. In 2005, the forums had began to pick up traffic again, this time attracting many new users. Notable users during this time include xcriteria, Rebelnerd, Doc Johnson, Freak, lifeischeese, youvebeenthunderstruck, and Modest Mouse. Most of the activity was centered around "destryoing the system". Indeed, a majority of literature written around 2005-07 (much of it by Rebelnerd) often revolved around teenagers overthrowing the education system and, sometimes, the government itself. This userbase remained around until 2007-08, when many began to dissipate when a newer batch of users arrived. From 2008 roughly until early 2012, a new batch of users had arrived. A good plenty of SS'ers belong on this era, and include |55555|, night.artist (Night), CrayolaColours, Wes (W Kuts), Lunatic, Absentinsomniac, Miller0700 (Derchin), Sharpie, Trar, Luizao, and many, many more. Though there was a fair amount of informative and decent posts made during this time, a rift began between the 05-07 users and the 08-12 users. Many old users such as youvebeenthunderstruck and Abandoning Ship left in frustration. The older users had a more serious image in mind, while the later batch of users had a less serious image in mind. This also marked a dark time for the forums, with many incidences of trolling, bullying, to the point of lack of clear control. It was around this time that Soul shut down the forums, angering many of the users on the site. Soul had many disagreements with many of the users on the site, such as Aya and Lunatic. Eventually, many of the users created SS 2.0, which later became Dark N Edgy. Most of the 2008-12 users still generally mostly post on DnE rather than School Survival. By mid 2012-present day, a new era of School Survivors had joined. These members include brainiac3397, DoA, Hansgrohe, Neue, and Lollipopgirl. There has been rift between the old batch (2008-12) and the most recent batch, with the older group believing in a less serious image, while the newer group believes in a much more serious image. Some older users, such as Night and Trar, though, support the serious image, especially with such users having bad rift with many members of the older group themselves. Category:Alternative Education Category:Forums Category:Organizations Category:Sites